The Hale Twins
by RainbowCrayon
Summary: On the Cullen's first day at Forks Jasper and Rosalie have a chat. One-shot.


**The Hale Twins**

Jasper's P.O.V.

"Hello, um my names Angela; and I'd just like to say err welcome to Forks." A girl with wavy brown hair had wondered up to us. She was the first person to approach us, the only people who had bothered to speak to us all day were the teachers, and we intimidated everyone else. We also aroused them which for me was difficult.

"Thanks." Rosalie was clearly disinterested and the girl started slightly at the venom in her tone as well as how beautiful as musical her voice was. And her face for that matter.

"Hi Angela, I'm Alice. Why don't you sit down? We can chat for a while." Alice was friendly as always but the girl just got even more frightened, Alice was an angel to behold. Everything about her lured me in and I didn't know how normal humans would be able to handle the perfection that was Alice. It wouldn't stop her trying though.

"Thanks." Angela took a seat between Alice and Edward, who shared a brief glance. "So, where are you all from?" The girl seemed kind enough and she wasn't staring at any of us which was nice. I was getting uncomfortable with all the stares and glares in the room.

"We're from Alaska; our father Dr Cullen adopted us all so we're not actually related. We transferred down because our mother wanted to life in a small town." Emmett smiled at her but his tone was gruff and he wasn't looking at Angela he was glaring intently at some of the boys in the room who had tried to flirt with Rosalie.

"Wow, so none of you are related? You all seem really similar..."

"Actually Rosalie and I are twins. Cullen adopted the two of us together." I immediately felt the stares and confusion of all my family. Later I would tell them it was because it made sense if some of us were related, we all looked too alike not to be but I knew Rosalie needed this. I glanced up at Angela and inhaled cautiously. The scent of her blood hit me and I immediately wanted to jump up and sink my teeth into her throat. But I didn't.

"Wow, it's so nice for your parents to adopt so many children. Um, are you okay?" She was staring intently at me and I realised I was grimacing quite strongly and quickly relaxed my features. I felt that the girl was holding something back and so I smiled gently at her.

"I'm fine thank you. What is it that your not saying? You seem hesitant." She looked confused and glanced around at all of us before looking slightly off to her left, where her friends were.

"Jasper's very perceptive." Alice interjected, "he always knows exactly the right way to make everyone feel better." She smiled up at me, blatantly projecting her pride at how well I was doing talking to humans.

"Actually, um it's not me but some of my friends were wondering...this is really embarrassing I'm sorry..." She fumbled over her words and I could feel Edward's mirth at obviously knowing what happened next, Alice began to smile mischievously as well and I could tell that what was coming next would either be hysterically funny or terribly embarrassing. The girl continued to stare at her hands and mumble and Rosalie was growing more and more impatient.

"Just spit it out." She snapped the girl seemed frightened and I wondered if Rosalie was going to help or hinder the girls attempted declaration.

"It's just they were wondering if any of you were single." Suddenly her cheeks turned red and it was almost to much for me. I was about to get up and leave before I reached over there' and sucked all the delectable, sweet blood but Alice's hand on my knee kept me firmly in place.

"Well Angela you can tell your friends that Rosalie and Emmett here are dating and me and Jasper are dating, and both relationships are quite serious, however Edward here is in fact single, and open to offers." Edward's head snapped round and suddenly I was glad I had stayed. Emmett cracker up and began laughing so hard that he almost fell off his chair. Rosalie was attempting to hold in giggles and I was struggling to control myself. Alice smiled on peacefully as Edward glowered and Angela looked around confused at our reactions. Edward turned to Angela then, smiling in a horribly menacing way.

"Sorry Angela but I need to have a private chat with my family, if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone, I would be much obliged." She smiled hesitantly before hurrying off to her table ready to share all the gossip on the new family. A group of girls rose from the table shortly afterwards, they were excited and their blood was heating up, theirs heart race was increasing and I knew it was time for me to leave. I was just sad that I had to miss out on all the fun.

"Jasper, why did you say that?" I smiled at Rosalie and patted the seat beside me, she walked in sat down.

"Do you know why Alice and Edward are so close?" I could feel waves of confusion coming off Rosalie but she sat patiently knowing I would make my own way to the point.

"Because they both have their powers, there the all seeing duo." She said a hint of bitterness creeping into her emotions but she was still mostly confused.

"That is part of it yes, but I have my power as well but I'm no where near as close to Edward as Alice is. It's because, or so I think, the place Alice is most free is her mind. All her half formed thoughts become fully formed and appear in her brain. She is relaxed and free and all these thoughts that she allows to sprout up Edward hears and understands. It's like with her visions, although she does control them they normally come unbidden into her mind like her thoughts do. Because Edward can hear all these thoughts he understands Alice completely, he knows every aspect of her character even better than I do."

"But surely that's the same with everyone, Edward hears everyone's thoughts like that."

"No because our minds don't work like that, we keep thoughts hidden only half formed at the back of our mind and Edward can't hear these thoughts so he doesn't know us so well."

"What about Emmett? Edward always says Emmett's every thought is said aloud." Rosalie never knew it but I loved these conversations with her. We could sit for hours talking, debating and theorising. It didn't happen often but when it did it always calmed me.

"No see Emmett is very free with his words, although he speaks all his thoughts allowed he doesn't allow all his thoughts to be actual thoughts in the way Alice does. He like we do, represses things and has many half formed ideas. It's Alice's way of forming all the half formed ideas and bringing to the forefront of her mind everything that passes through her head that allows Edward to understand her good and bad thoughts."

"Okay, that makes sense but how does that relate to you telling that girl we were related."

"Rosalie you probably don't realise this but other than Alice your my favourite of all the vampires. The way in which Alice embraces all her thoughts you embrace all your emotions. You feel so much its always interesting for me to be around you. I know Edward thinks he understands everyone the best but when I talk to him about you he doesn't quite understand. You repress so much in your head but you allow yourself to feel everyone emotion that even slightly passes through you. Like right now you're feeling so many different emotions I can barely differentiate. It tells me things about you which I don't think even you know. And that is why I knew you wouldn't want to be a Cullen but at the same time you wouldn't want to be alone. So, we'll be the Hale twins Dr Cullen's adopted children." I could feel that if Rosalie could she would be crying. She reached out and enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you Jasper, for understanding."

**A/N: Woop another one-shot finished. I quite like this. It's my Christmas treat to everyone! I hope you like it too. See I adore Jasper and I think Rosalie's really interesting, I reckon she has layers. Lots of layers. Yeah so enjoy, more of Jasper's Plot coming soon(hopefully).**

**Merry Christmas.**


End file.
